101 Kwamis
by EmeraldLily16
Summary: Adrien is an aspiring composer with a black male dog called Plagg, Marinette is a fashion designer with a red and black spotted female dog named Tikki. First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes a baby and 15 spotted puppies in a carriage. But a fur coat obsessed woman threatens to ruin their family.
1. Chapter 1

Plagg pov.

My name is Plagg and I'm a dog. Yes your hearing this story from a dog not the usual kind of narrator but hey it's nice to have a change once in a while. I'm a rare kind of dog breed called Kwami. Kwami dogs resemble regular dog breeds but we have different fur color and style. For instance I resemble a Dalmatian but instead of being white with black spots I'm just all black. Peculiar I know.

But my biggest problem was not my breed it was my person. We lived in Paris, the city of love. Where everyone always found their soulmate well...Almost everyone. Some people were in danger of never finding their soulmate and one of those people was my dear friend Adrien Agreste. He was a charming, handsome, and kind young man who had a gift for piano. Unfortunately though he was always so busy with work and he never really had time to meet women. It worried me. While he spent he days working on songs I would look out the window and try to find suitable mates for us.

This morning I saw one woman taking a walk by our apartment with her dog. I had heard her name was Alya and she seemed nice enough but her dog Trixx well she wouldn't do for me. Not that I didn't like Trixx or think she was ugly. She had lovely orange fur that was like a fox but she resembled a Irish Setter and those weren't my type. Then I saw Pollen she resembled a French poodle with yellow and stripped fur that reminded me of a bee. She might've worked for me but her owner was the spoiled heriess Chloe Bourgeois and dear lord that woman would make Adrien miserable. It seemed to me we wouldn't find anyone and then I saw her.

She had to be new because I had never in my life seen a more beautiful creature on four legs. She resembled a Dalmatian like me but instead of being black she had rosy red fur and black spots like a ladybug. She was perfect for me and the girl she was with was just as beautiful. I was sure Adrien would love her I just needed to get those two to meet and that's where my story starts...

Normal pov.

Adrien's alarm clock went off at six o clock as usual. Plagg quickly woke him up by licking his face.

"Okay Plagg." He yawned. "Okay boy. I know I have that song I'm gonna show to my boss."

But that wasn't why Plagg was so determined to wake his owner he wanted to make sure that they would have a chance to meet the lovely woman and her pet. Plagg helped Adrien get dressed and get started up on the morning coffee. After that they went outside where Adrien hooked Plagg's leash to his bike and began peddling to the radio station.

Meanwhile down the street Marinette Dupain-Cheng was peddling down to a local studio. She worked as a fashion designer for the famous Italian spokesmodel Lila Rossi. Lila had very specific taste in what she wore. She would only wear animal print which was quite difficult for some designers but no for Marinette. Her creative mind came up with a sketch for a red dress with black spots. This design did not go unnoticed by her boss. She turned around to see Lila Rossi dressed in a fur coat, smoking a cigarette, trying to give her, her best smile.

"Marinette darling." She greeted.

"Oh hello Lila, how are you?"

"Miserable as usual darling, perfectly wretched." She said taking a puff. "What an interesting design. Is it yours?"

"Yes."

"I like it. Come to my office, we'll talk and bring the drawing."

"Oh yes." She grabbed her drawing and followed her into her office. Marinette couldn't help but take notice in her boss's new fur coat. It looked like fox fur and it looked very real. In fact it reminded her of those poor foxes at the local zoo, last week someone had snuck into their exhibit and skinned the poor things. But goodness no! Lila couldn't have possibly caused that. Right? "Lila is that a new fur coat?"

"My only true love darling, I live for fur, I worship fur. After all isn't there a woman in all this wretched world who doesn't? Now tell me what inspired you to make such a lovely dress?"

"Well that would be my dog Tikki. She's a rare Kwami dog with red fur and black spots."

"Is that the only style of fur?"

"Well no. Actually Kwami dogs can be just about any color. Some are blue and green, others purple and gray, and some can even be just black."

"Just black? Ugh! I couldn't careless for such an awful color. That aside I think we should do your dress."

"Really? Oh thank you. I was thinking we could do it in linen."

"But it would be stunning in fur! Which gives me an idea. May I add a few tweeks to your drawing?"

"Yes."

She handed her the drawing while Lila began to draw a large red and black spotted fur coat on the dress.

"What do you think?"

"Well it's lovely but I don't think fur would be appropriate."

"Nonsense! Fur is all the rage these days darling! Now you will let me know when it's done darling won't you?"

"Yes of course. You'll be the first to know."

"Wonderful darling you know it's kind of funny."

"What?"

"It'll be like I'm wearing your dog." She laughed in a way that made Marinette feel uncomfortable. Then she left the studio and went to her bike where Tikki waited.

"Tikki you know I respect Lila but sometimes I worry about her sanity."

Tikki nodded in agreement and the two went to the park.

...

I can't believe they rejected my song again." Adrien confided in Plagg. "That's the tenth one. I don't get what these people want from me."

Plagg just looked at him.

"Don't worry Plagg I'll sell a song someday."

Adrien got on his bike and started peddling home. But just then Plagg saw Marinette and Tikki going to the park. Without warning he immediately took off after them pulling Adrien's bike along with him.

"Plagg! What are you doing?! Stop! Stop! Down boy! Heal!"

But the dog ignored his master's calls and just kept running all the way to the park. His lesh broke off causing Adrien to go spiraling into a fence. He was alright just a few scratches. Plagg then went off to search for Tikki.

He found the pretty dog chasing birds while her mistress sat on a bench working in her sketch book. Plagg spotted some wild flowers, he picked some and brought them over to give to Tikki. She sniffed them and nuzzled him gratefully.

"Tikki! Come here girl!" Marinette whistled.

Tikki quickly went to her mistress's call and was leshed. Plagg tried to follow her only to be tackled by Adrien.

"Gotcha! You crazy dog! What's the matter with you?!" He hooked him up to his lesh. "Now we're going home."

But Plagg wasn't ready to give up just yet. Using all his strength he pulled Adrien along and wrapped his lesh around his legs and Marinette's causing them to bump into each other.

"Oh I beg your pardon! I'm so sorry! Please excuse me!" Adrien said embarrassed.

"Oh! Well I must say! What on earth! Good heavens!" Marinette said feeling equally embarrassed.

They kept trying to break apart but they just continued to bump into each other's arms. Then they lost their balance and fell into the lake. They were dripping wet.

"Oh no! My new sketchbook!" Marinette cried reaching for the soaked book. "I paid almost a fortune on this!"

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean- here let me help you." He lifted her up. "I do apologize. Plagg isn't usually so- oh Plagg! You! I am very sorry!"

"Please just go away. You've done enough."

She reached in her purse to get a handkerchief to dry her book but it was wet.

"Here take mine." He pulled his from his pocket only to find that it was also wet which caused them both to start laughing. Once they finished their fit of laughter Adrien invited Marinette back to his apartment to dry off. They sat together on the couch by the fire place, each with a warm blanket, and a cup of hot tea.

"Thank you very much for the tea and blanket." Marinette said.

"Well I kind of owe you speaking of which I'll gladly pay for your sketchbook." Adrien said.

"Thank you. You're very kind."

They looked over to see their dogs lying by the fire nuzzled close to each other while licking each other.

"Oh no. I think we have a problem." Adrien said. "I think my dog is in love with your dog."

"Oh dear." Marinette giggled. "I think mine is too. Why is that a problem?"

"Because they'll heart broken once we separate them."

"Well then we'll have to think of something."

"I agree. Do you want another cup of marriage?"

"Excuse me?"

"Tea! Do you want another cup of tea?"

"You said marriage."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I meant tea. So do you want one?"

"I do." She said gazing at him while blushing.

"Okay, cream and sugar?"

"No I mean...I do."

"Oh...You do?" Now he was blushing.

"If you ask me."

"Would you?

"Yes."

With that said they kissed and spent the whole night in each other's arms. In about six months they were married. It was a beautiful wedding and it was a double wedding. With Marinette and Tikki as the brides and Adrien and Plagg as the grooms. The four of them would be so happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime after they married the couple and their pets moved into a charming apartment. Not a great big mansion but it was perfect for a couple starting out. They also hired Marinette's friend Mylene to serve as a house keeper.

"Marinette!" Adrien called as he arrived home. "Get dressed honey because we're going out to celebrate! I got good news!"

"Where's Marinette?" He asked Mylene.

"She's upstairs in the bedroom." She answered. "I'm afraid you'll have to cancel celebration tonight because she's resting."

"Resting? Is she sick?"

"No just tired and Tikki needs some sleep too."

"Why? Is everything alright?"

"You're going to have to talk to Marinette if you want answers."

On instinct Plagg quickly headed upstairs where Tikki was. Confused Adrien followed him to the bedroom where Marinette was laying in bed drawing in her sketchbook while Plagg and Tikki laid cuddled up together on the mat.

"Are you okay Marinette?"

"Yes Adrien I'm fine."

"You're not sick are you?"

"No just tired."

"Okay then."

"Sorry you had to cancel your plans for tonight. What was the good news?"

"I finally found a station that would consider my song, I just need to find the right lyrics."

"Oh that's wonderful you know I have good news of my own."

"What?"

"Tikki is going to have puppies."

"Really?" Adrien looked at the two Dalmations nuzzling each other. "Plagg you sly dog. Oh boy this means we're going to have start saving more money for dog food, collars, flea medcine-"

"Not to mention a crib." Marinette added.

"A crib? Um sweetheart I think you're confused. Cribs are for babies not puppies."

"I know."

"Well then why would we need a crib when we're having puppies? Unless..."

It was at that moment Adrien noticed the sparkle in his wife's eyes and the glow on her body. She was positively radiant.

"You mean you're...I'm...We're..."

Marinette just smiled then she took her husband's hand and gently pressed it to her stomach. Adrien's eyes widened in amazement.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Oh my God. I'm...Gonna be a father. I'm gonna be a father!" He jumped up and cheered but then he realized something. "Oh my God...I'm gonna be a father."

Then he passed out.

"Adrien, are you alright?" His wife gasped.

Plagg quickly got up and went to lick his master back into consciousness. The next day they went to the doctors office and the vet. Both mothers and their unborn offspring were perfectly healthy. Once they were done with their check ups they went home where Adrien continued working on his song while Marinette worked on her designs. Just then a car pulled up in front of the apartment and stepping out was Lila Rossi who marched up to the door and barged in.

"Marinette darling!" She said smiling.

"Lila." Marinette said shocked. "Hello I wish you had told me you were coming, I would've been prepared."

"Relax darling I won't be long I just wanted to see how you were doing with your work."

"Oh I'm doing great, I almost have the entire pattern finished."

"Good." Lila took a puff of her cigarette.

"Lila I hate to be rude but I would prefer it if you would not smoke in here. It stinks up the apartment."

"Sweet simple Marinette." She chuckled. "I know! This horrid little house is your dream castle! Ah ha! Ha! And I heard you got married."

"Yes I did, would you like to meet him?"

"Why not? I could use another laugh."

"Oh...Kay. Adrien! Dear could you come down?"

"Coming!" He called.

Adrien then came downstairs humming his new song.

"Adrien this is my boss Lila Rossi, Lila this is my husband Adrien Agreste."

"Pleasure to meet you." Adrien offered his hand. Lila just snubbed him and took another whiff at her cigarette.

"Charmed I'm sure." She said uninterested. "So what do you do for a living?"

"Well I'm a musician."

"A musician? You must be joking."

"No I'm not."

"Well isn't that interesting. Ah ha! Ha! Ha!" She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh it's just that musicians usually never get anywhere in the world! Ha! Ha!"

"Well Adrien just got a radio station to consider using one of his songs." Marinette said.

"Is that right?"

"Yes and also I forgot to inform you earlier, I'll be working from home for awhile."

"Why is that darling?"

"Well I'm pregnant."

"Oh God I'm sorry."

"Oh no, it's wonderful."

"You mean you're actually happy about having a baby? You can't be serious."

"She is." Adrien said starting loose his patience.

"Oh well then I guess we must all learn to be happy with a difficult situation." She then caught sight of Tikki. "My Marinette your dog is much more fetching in person."

"Thank you." Marinette said.

"Her fur must be quite soft."

She reached over to pet Tikki only to have Plagg rush over to his mate and growl at her protectively.

"Ugh! What is that repulsive black thing?!" Lila scoffed.

"That's my dog Plagg! And he's not repulsive!" Adrien defended.

"We apologize Lila but Plagg's a lot more protective of Tikki now." Marinette explained.

"Why is that I wonder?" She glared.

"Well she's having puppies."

Lila's olive green eyes lit up.

"Puppies you say? Now that's good news! I adore puppies especially if they're going to have those lovely spots like their mother."

"Perhaps some of them will look like Tikki but they might be all black like Plagg."

"What a pity if that should happen. Anyway I'll be off now Marinette but do tell me when the blessed event arrives."

"Lila the baby won't be here for a couple more months."

"The puppies darling! I want to know when they are born. I have no need for babies." Now you will tell me won't you?"

"I suppose."

"Good! Goodbye Marinette! Goodbye Alan!"

"It's Adrien." Adrien corrected.

"Whatever." She went outside, got in her car, and drove away.

Plagg pov.

Tikki didn't stop trembling against me until she was gone. I wasn't sure who on earth that woman was but I could tell just by her scent that she was not a good person and I bet Adrien could tell too despite having a less sensitive nose.

"Plagg that woman frightens me." Tikki said to me.

"It's alright Tikki, she's gone." I assured her.

"Why would she want our puppies for? She couldn't couldn't possibly love them. She doesn't love anything."

"I don't know Tikki but I promise you I won't let her so much as lay a finger on our puppies when they get here."

"Did you notice the way she looked at my fur? It was like she wanted to posses it."

"I noticed it alright why do you think I growled at her when she tried to pet you?"

What puzzled me was why would she want our puppies? It was clear just by her smell that she had no love or affection for anything alive so why? Whatever the reason I'd stake my life on it, this Lila Rossi was a devil woman if I ever smelled one.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks passed and on a cold rainy night it became time for the puppies to arrive. Both Plagg and Adrien waited nervously for the event to take place. Marinette and Mylene were in the other room helping Tikki make the big delivery.

"The puppies are here." Mylene said.

"You're a father Plagg!" Adrien cried. "How many?"

"Eight."

"Really?"

"Yes. No wait ten."

"Ten?"

"Elven!" Marinette called.

Mylene went back inside.

"Fifteen!" She announced. "We have fifteen puppies."

Plagg jumped around barking happily. He jumped up and licked Adrien's face but the joyous moment ended when Mylene walked in with a sad face carrying a bundle.

"Fourteen." She sighed. "We lost one, I'm sorry Plagg."

She handed the bundle to Adrien. Plagg whimpered and nuzzled the supposedly stillborn puppy.

"I'm sorry boy." Adrien said. "But these things happen...But I wonder..."

Taking two fingers he gently stroked the puppy's back. Then a little black newborn puppy began wiggling out from under the blanket. He was alive.

"Marinette! Mylene! Look we still have fifteen!" Adrien called.

"Oh Adrien thank goodness he's alright." Marinette said relieved.

"He's a lucky thing." Mylene said taking him from Adrien. "Come on Plagg."

Plagg followed her into the other room where Tikki laid in her basket feed the other puppies. Unlike the fifteenth one, his brothers and sisters were all red and would soon have black spots like their mother while he was just all black like his father. Plagg nuzzled Tikki and looked down at the puppies with pride.

"You did well Tikki." Marinette said.

"She must be exhausted." Adrien said.

"Well she did have fifteen puppies, glad I'm only having the one baby."

The couple smiled as they watched their dogs snuggle with their puppies. Then thunder struck and out of no where Lila burst into the house.

"Marinette." She called. "Where are the puppies? They should've arrived by now."

Before they could answer Lila entered the room. Plagg growled at the woman's presence.

"How marvelous!" She said pulling back the blankets. "How perfectly- ugh! Oh the devil take it! They're mongrels No spots! No spots at all! What horrid little rats! Ew!"

"They're not mongrels!" Mylene argued. "They'll get their spots! Just wait and see!"

"Lila they won't get their spots for a few more weeks." Marinette said.

"Well then put them in a bag. I'll take the whole litter." Lila declared.

"But they were just born!" Adrien objected.

"I can see that!"

"But the puppies need to be with their mother for several weeks, they're not ready to leave." Marinette explained.

"Well then I'll take them when the time is right."

"I don't know if we're going to sell them. Poor Tikki would be heartbroken."

"Marinette don't be ridiculous." Lila said. "You can't possibly afford to take care of them, you can scarcely afford to feed yourselves."

"I'm sure we'll manage."

"Oh yes I know!" She laughed. "Adrien's songs! Ah ha! Ha! Ha!"

Adrien glared at the laughing woman.

"Now how much for all of them? Nevermind I'll pay twice a thousand pounds. Now when can the puppies leave their mother?"

"Never." Adrien answered firmly.

"What?"

"We're not selling them."

"Marinette is he joking? I don't know Adrien."

"I think he's serious." Marinette said. "Afterall what on earth would you do with fifteen puppies?"

"That's irrelevant because she can't have any!" Adrien stated.

"Excuse me?" Lila questioned.

"I mean it! You're not getting one. Understand? Not a single puppy and that's final! Now would you kindly leave?"

"Why you horrors man! Fine! Keep the little beasts! Do what you want with them! Drown them! And Marinette you're fired! I'm through with you! I'm through will all of you. I'll get even you'll see. You fools! YOU IDOITS!" She then stomped out of the house slamming the door.

Plagg pov.

I was unbelievably proud of my master that day. The way he bravely told that devil woman off was magnificent but I was even more proud of my puppies. Eight sons and seven daughters, all of them perfectly healthy. Tikki was happy too and exhausted but who could blame her?

"Do you think she'll be back?" Tikki asked me.

"No. I think she's gone for good."

"Oh thank goodness. Now all we have to worry about is how we're going to be able to raise fifteen puppies."

"Yeah now that's something to worry about. Are you hurting?"

"No just tired but I'm so happy. I hope Marinette is this happy when she has her little one."

"You know how come she's only having one and you had fifteen?"

"It's just the way things are darling. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah. They're all gonna look like you."

"Not that little one." She said referring to the black puppy. "He's going to be handsome just like you."

She nuzzled our son as did I then we went to sleep with our puppies. We were a family, a happy family.


End file.
